


Gay Best Friend

by kaige68



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Community: 1_million_words, Dialogue-Only, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-04
Updated: 2015-12-04
Packaged: 2018-05-05 12:29:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5375243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaige68/pseuds/kaige68
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles thinks Derek needs a better class of girlfriend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gay Best Friend

**Author's Note:**

  * For [guineamania](https://archiveofourown.org/users/guineamania/gifts).



> Written for 1_million_words Weekend Challenge Cliches - "Gay Best Friend"
> 
> It's a/u and ignores Braeden's existence.

“Don’t make me do Z-snaps and repeat the word no for emphasis.”

“What?”

“Silly bitch?”

“What?”

“Sassy gay friend? Yeah, never mind, let’s just get right to the point. You deserve better, you want different, she’s controlling and up to something. Just walk away from her.”

“Really? I’m surprised you didn’t call her evil.”

“I can, I’m pretty sure when we find out what her nefarious plot is, it will be evil. I just think for the purposes of this conversation, you should come to the conclusion that she’s evil yourself. And clearly you have.”

“Stiles, I don’t think she’s evil. I-“

“Well you need to get on board with that. ‘Cause she is. She’s evil like….”

“Like my last girlfriend?”

“Okay, yes. But don’t sigh like that. You’re a good guy, you’re hot, you deserve better than someone who wants to rule all of Beacon Hills by selectively turning us into newts.”

“Why would she want to turn us into newts? What would that get her?”

“OH MY GOD! You and Scott! The two of you are clueless with pop-culture!”

“So she’d not going to turn us into newts?”

“Listen. You deserve someone who doesn’t want to control you, who doesn’t just see you as her hottie henchman.”

“Maybe that’s all I’m good for.”

“For the love of… I will be the first one to tell you that you don’t always have the best ideas or the best decision making skills. But I don’t think that means you deserve some bitch who is hell bent on revenge or town domination.”

“…”

“You deserve someone who will make you feel good about yourself. Someone who thinks that despite the exceptionally bad taste you’ve had in women in your life before now, you’re still a great catch and they are lucky enough to have caught your eye. Someone who treats you with both respect AND lust. Do you think that’s too much to ask?”

“You think I’m hot?”

“Do you remember me using you as gay bait? You can’t bait a gay guy with someone who isn’t hot? Tepid doesn’t do it.”

“Huh?”

“That’s it. You’re coming around. Dump her like a bag of rocks.”

“And find someone who thinks I’m attractive and worth respecting?”

“Exactly.”

“You’re an idiot.”

“I’m an- Mmmph.” 

… “You’re an idiot.”

“Yeah, okay, fine. Just do that again. Mmmph.”


End file.
